Detective Comics Vol 1 31
Supporting Characters: * Julie Madison Adversaries: * The Monk Other Characters: * Doctor Trent Locations: * New York City ** Wayne Manor * France ** Paris Items: * Batarang * Batrope * Batsuit Vehicles: * Batgyro * The Lunar Lady | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Buck Marshall Supporting Characters: * Pepper * Sheriff Adversaries: * Joe Turner * Barbage * Jeff Turner * Bart Rice Other Characters: * Jim Murray Locations: * 19th Century :* Sage City Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Bart Regan Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * "Mechanic" Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Larry Steele Supporting Characters: * Williams Adversaries: * Mr.Velvet Other Characters: * Doctor Taylor * Sergent Britt Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Speed Saunders Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Elkins Other Characters: * Rosita * Joe * Samson * Bushland Bill Mercer Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bruce Nelson Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Frederic Pearce Other Characters: * Colonel Lonsdale * Carol Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Cosmo Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Doctor Dupre Other Characters: * Doctor Crane * Jose Sierra * John Vanderman * Miss Page * J. Brigg Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Slam Bradley Supporting Characters: * Shorty Morgan Adversaries: * Dugan Other Characters: * Locations: * New York City ** New York City Zoo Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Batman Versus the Vampire (Part I)" is reprinted in the following issues: ** DC 100-Page Super Spectacular DC-14 ** Batman Archives, Volume 1 ** Batman Chronicles, Volume 1 ** Greatest Batman Stories Ever Told * "Batman Versus the Vampire" concludes in issue #32. * First appearance of the Batgyro and the Batarang (spelled Baterang in this issue). The Batgyro begins to be referred to as the Batplane next issue. * With this issue, the Batman begins wearing longer gloves that extend halfway down his forearm. * This story establishes that Batman operates out of New York City. In years to come it will be retroactively altered to Gotham City. | Trivia = * "Batman Versus the Vampire" was re-imagined by writer/artist Matt Wagner for the 2006-07 limited series Batman and the Mad Monk. * This issue introduces the character of Julie Madison. Madison makes infrequent appearances throughout the Golden Age era as Bruce Wayne's fiancée. The character was later re-imagined for the modern Post-Crisis continuity, and is largely seen in flashback stories. * The Mad Monk (referred to here as the Master Monk) is Batman's first masked, super-powered adversary. | Recommended = | Links = * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman (Golden Age) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Bruce Nelson biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Buck Marshall biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Cosmo - The Phantom of Disguise biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Detective Comics #31 index entry * Detective Comics #31, Batman story, recap * Slam Bradley article at Wikipedia * Slam Bradley biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speed Saunders article at Wikipedia * Speed Saunders biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}